Who Loves Forever Anyway?
by NeoMoon
Summary: Serenity and her Prnce struggle to keep their love against the regulations of their people's, but something is coming, and can their love survive this darkness.


Sailor Moon  
"Who Loves Forever Anyway?"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
"There's no time for us,  
There's no place for us,  
What is this thing that builds our dreams,   
Yet slips away from us."  
  
Queen:   
"Who Wants to Live Forever"  
Part One:  
  
She ran through the forest hoping against hope that he still  
waited for her in the clearing. She stood at its edge gasping   
for air, wishing for its hurried returned, she wished not for  
her love to see her in such in upheavaled state. She composed   
herself and sighing the sigh of a desperate lover stepped into   
the clearing and into his embrace.  
  
She looked up into his gray eyes, wishing that this moment in   
time would last forever, that the fates would be kind to her   
and freeze this moment forever, but that could not be.  
  
"My love." She started, not daring to turn her eyes from his.   
"My mother still forbids me to see you." Her voice was sad,   
cracking, on the verge of tears. "She will not listen to my   
reason. Oh my love, will there not be a place in time for us?"  
  
He looked down into her deep blue eyes, his heart growing heavy   
from her words. Oh, how he wished for better news, but he knew   
it could not be and that their love was nothing in the eye of the   
universe. He stepped backing, reluctantly pulling his love away   
from him, turning not wanting to face her, not wanting her to see   
him in weakness, as the tears ran down his smooth face. "Then it   
is to be. My jailers too will not allow such a gift." He began,   
turning back to her, baring himself to her mind and soul. "How I   
love, more then all else, but it can not be, we are of two   
different worlds." He touched her smooth face, running his fingers   
through its features. "You are a heavenly angel, I no more then a   
mere man. I am sorry Serenity, it can not be."  
  
"No!" She screams at him, tears overflowing, the dams of her eyes   
bursting from so much emotion. "I will find a way my love. I will   
find away for us to be together." She grabbed a hold of him, shaking   
him, wishing he where not so yielding to the workings of the fates.   
She let go his arm and turned from him running into the forest, not   
caring were she ended.  
  
He watched her room into the dark forest, the place of her birth giving   
not light to its form. He sighed, wishing to follow but knowing he could  
not. He turned and walked into the forest back to the palace of his   
birth. And in his thoughts if only the girl were able to read them, he   
though of the love he had for her, and his longing to hold her forever.   
  
She sat in her room, looking up into the viewer, watching her love walk   
through his earthen palace, his thoughts hidden to her, but wishing they   
were of her. She leaned closer hoping to feel him through the screen.   
She sighed at her own stupidity, and stood hurrying out of the room.  
  
"Mother but why?" She questioned, her gaze burning into her mother's own.   
"I love him more then all else do I not deserve that in which I love?"  
  
"I am starting to believe, dear daughter, that I may have spoiled you."   
The Queen said jokingly. "He is not of are world, of are blood. He is   
tainted with the sins of his forefathers, and I shall not . . ."  
  
"You shall not do anything Mother!" The girl screamed interrupting the   
Queen. "You may hold power over this kingdom, you hold no power over me!"  
  
"Insult child." The Queen stood, her voice bordering rage. She walked down   
the stairs leading to her throne, stepping within inches of her daughter.   
"Not even from my own blood will I hear such speech. How dare you speak to   
me in such a tune!"  
  
She fell back, holding her face, staring into her mother's eyes, seeing the   
flames of rage playing upon them. "You struck me!"   
  
"If not that you were my daughter, a far worse fate you would have been   
given. I wish not to see your face for quite some time."  
  
The girl stood not bothering to give the proper respect to her mother.   
And stepped to the door, keeping her back to the queen, not wanting to   
show the weakness that played on her face.  
  
"And if your are found not in your room when next you are checked on,   
a far worse fate you will receive." Her voice was cold, assured. She   
held the power and the young girl knew this.  
  
She lay in her bed, not caring that she was soaking her sheets with her   
tears. Images of her mother passed through her mind followed by pictures   
of her lovers smile, his wonderful eyes. He played in her mind over   
coming the evils of her mother.  
  
Evil? Was she truly evil? She wondered this turning unto her back,   
staring up into the cathedral ceiling. Was her mother truly evil?   
Was she just a woman who was trying to keep to her obligations? The   
girl sighed wishing things could be different. Wishing her mother would   
understand. She stood slowly, trying to regain herself. She stared once   
more into the viewer, watched him from her prison. Words filled her mind   
his words, the words he spoke upon their first meeting.  
  
"Is this my mind playing a fools game upon me?" He walked closer to her,   
studying her, his eyes were beautiful, her heart could not help but to beat   
faster within her chest as he studied her. "Are you an, fallen from Heaven.   
Such a beautiful creature can not come from this world." He stood not   
inches from her, his sweat hot breath caressing her face. She closed her   
eyes imaging it was he touching her, and not only his breath. She sighed   
longingly of want for him. She opened her eyes seeing his gray eyes staring   
back at her.  
  
"You are all I am." She spoke her voice shaking as she touched his smooth boy   
like face. "I was born for you."  
  
He smiled, bringing her into his arms, she could feel her body shake as he held   
her, and she sighed out of the feeling his body gave her.  
  
"If I were less a man." He spoke in sorrow. "I would have no convictions of   
taking you. But I follow the ways of my Lord." He let his arms slip from her   
form; he withdrew himself from her, turning facing away from her. "I do not know   
what this is. I have never felt as I do this instant."   
  
"I am Serenity, Princess of the Moon!" She spoke rashly, emotion overcoming her.   
She grabbed at his arm. "I want to be with you! You are my reason for life!"  
  
He turned looking into her eyes, he felt as she did, but he could not allow himself   
to waver. "You have only known me for these few sweat moments. How can you give your   
heart so freely?"  
  
"I can give my heart because it is my heart that complies me to do so!" She was crying   
holding her chest, she was in pain. Yes, she had only known him for these few short   
sweet moments, but her heart, her soul, her very being was drawn to him. It was   
true, her heart told her it was. He and she where meant to be. She was born for   
him and only for him.  
  
She turned from her thoughts of the past, and looked out into the empty void, the   
Star Ocean. Her love beckoned to her from the blue star, that she circled. She   
reached out to fleetingly, wishing that she could feel her love though the cold of   
the void.  
  
She walked to her door, her mother's words once more entering her mind.  
  
" I do not care." She whispered as the door closed behind her.  
  
End Part One  
  
"Who wants to live forever,  
Who wants to live forever . . . . . ?  
There's no chance for us,  
It's all decided for us,  
This world has only one sweat moment set aside for us."  
  
Queen:  
"Who Wants to Live Forever"  
  
Part Two  
  
She watched from the forest, her heart overcome by grief as the one that   
she loved, as the man she had given up all for held another in his arms.   
She loved him more then all else. How could he not see this? She watched   
as they kissed, as they held each other lovely. She could feel her heart,   
her soul everything inside of her grow distant. She smiled, as they said   
their good byes. And as the Prince walked into the forest she approached   
him, her soul still being gripped by the icy demon.  
  
"My Prince." She spoke in false cheer. "What matter of business brings   
such noble blood into these dark woods so late into eve?"  
  
He smiled at the young servant girl. "M' Lady, I can ask the same as you,   
but you are compelled to answer me, whilst I am not compelled to answer you."  
  
"I beg forgiveness Lord." She said bowing to him. "I only ask in the chance   
of making conversation with you. Again my Prince, I beg forgiveness. I shall   
take my leave of you."  
  
The young prince sighed bowing his head. "No wait, M' Lady. It is I who   
should beg your forgiveness. I, it has been a straining night. Will you   
not accompany me back to the Palace?"  
  
For a mere instant she cold feel the demon's grip loosen as the joy of him   
asking a mere servant as her to walk him overwhelmed her with joy. Then once   
more the demon gripped itself to her soul, as it fed her grieving heart more   
images true and false of her beloved prince and the woman from the Silver Star.  
  
It was a beautiful night to sing the least of its beauty. The young girl walked   
beside her Prince staring up into the void of space, and wishing against every   
star she happened to spy that her prince would love in much the same as she loved her.  
  
She turned to him, tracking his gaze to the Silver Star, and cursed silently at   
the girl who had bewitched her prince.  
  
"It is a sight, is it not?" He asked turning to her, a slim smile and his perfect face.  
  
She could feel the heat of her passion rise through her body as his smile broke through   
every barrier in her soul, the demon being the only thing it could not break.  
  
"My Lord, if it is not to forward of such a unworthy person, may I ask what your dream is?"  
  
He smiled at her, turning away the smile that adorned his face growing. "My dream,"   
He spoke with a sigh. "Is to be able to openly love the one that I love."  
  
"My Lord?" She spoke her tune falsely shocked. "May I tell you my dream my Lord?"  
  
"He nodded his head, not daring to break his sight from the moon. "You may."  
  
"Lord my dream is also love. It is for my love to see me, and the love I have for   
him, and not just as a mere servant girl."  
  
He stopped, and she hoped he stopped for her, to tell her that he did care, but the   
demon would not allow her to believe such things.  
  
"You speak nonsense girl." He said coldly, looking at sharply. "If you speak of me   
then already you know that it could not be even if I shared the same affections   
toward you. I do not share your feeling, my heart, and soul have already been   
given to another."  
  
She laughed mockingly at him. "The wench from the moon? Dear Lord the love   
you hold is as unholy, as the love that a man and dog share!"  
  
She could not withstand the force of his blow and fell to the ground, the pain   
stinging, but not as painful as her breaking heart.  
  
"You!" He screamed his mouth foaming in rage, his eyes like daggers piercing her.   
"You, a mere wench of a servant girl dare to speak to me in such a matter! You   
no nothing, take your worthless hide and leave my lands before my anger grows."  
  
He turned leaving her lying on the ground, bloodly and soaked from her tears.  
  
She stood up slowly as the great sun rose in the east; she held her face the   
bruise still tender and looked up at the disappearing moon. She laughed,   
laughed as madly as one in battle does when he loses all sense.  
  
"My love will not be unrequited my dear Prince." Her hands gripped together   
in a fist. "All I need to do is remove the girl and we can have are love."  
  
Her laugh spread throughout the land as darkness spread from her soul. The   
demon was released from its prison.  
  
End Part Two  
  
Who wants to live forever.  
Who dares to love forever.  
When love must die.  
  
Queen:  
"Who Wants to Live Forever"  
  
Part Three  
  
They meet in the forest once more, the dark cloud of war overshadowing the sky.   
She looked up at him, her eyes pleading to him to find away. She wished she knew   
why this was but could not find any reasoning for this.  
  
"My love, why do your people strike against my world?" Her voice was hurt, filled   
with pain that not even her love could cure.  
  
"It is not my people." He looked into her eyes, trying not to show the pain that   
he felt. "A woman has raised to power, using the peoples fears to turn them to war.   
I fear," he started turning away from his love. "That my generals have also been   
swayed by her lies and half truths."  
  
"There must be something that we can do. A way to turn the people away from her."   
  
"No my love. And I fear that you must not come here any further, it is for the best."   
He turned back to her gripping her in his arms. "I love you and it would pain me to   
see you hurt. They will not reach the moon, I and my remaining loyal subjects shall   
defeat this uprising here."  
  
"Prince, I fear it is already far too late."  
  
They turned a man stood guards behind him.   
  
"Kunzite!" The prince yelled in surprise.  
  
"I am sorry Prince." He spoke calmly, not letting emotion show. "Please give us   
the girl, and you shall not be harmed. The Queen would not wish it."  
  
"Your queen, my friend is an evil snake!" His voice was full of rage. "And just   
like all snakes she should have her head removed from her twisted body!"  
  
"Your words do not defend your case my Lord. Please, do not involve yourself."  
  
"As long as war rages in my land I shall ever be . . ."  
  
"Well you please quite that ranting." Someone spoke from behind the prince; he   
turned finding the servant girl standing at the far edge of the clearing.  
  
"You." The Prince said in disgust remembering the night so long ago. "I should   
have known you would have joined their ranks."  
  
She laughed madly, sending a shiver down the prince's spine. "Joined?" She said   
happily. "My dear love, I am their leader, there Queen!"  
  
He looked at her, how distorted she had become. He sighed she was once a pretty   
young girl but now, now she looked like a beast who hide in human skin. A snake.  
  
"Take them." She said calmly as she walked back into the forest.  
  
The guards, like locust on the spread, and consumed the clearing, attacking the   
prince. And in his love he defended the child of the moon, pushing her behind him,   
defending her with his sword and body.  
  
She covered her ears, trying to block out the sounds of her love screaming in pain   
as he tried to defend himself and her against the soldiers.   
  
And as she looked up to see her love standing in triumph, a single sword pierced   
his skin driving itself through his heart and out his back.  
  
She screamed in tear, in lose. Everything she was had died as he died, every fiber   
of her being felt what he felt. She was dying without death, watching as his color   
drained from him. And she followed the sword to its owner, the woman from before,   
a triumphant smile on her face.  
  
"No." The girl whispered getting to her feet, grabbing the sword of a fallen soldier.   
She swung, as would a novice, making contact with the woman's neck. She felt resistance,   
then pulling then nothing.  
  
She dropped to the sword and knelt beside her fallen lover, looking into his blank eyes,   
longing for the light they once held. She rested her head on his still chest, tears   
flowing from her eyes.  
  
She stood, her face devoid of emotion and once more reached for the sword of a fallen   
soldier.  
  
"I shall wait for you my love." She said softly as the sword meet her chest, her   
heart and finally air.  
  
The End  
  
"But touch my tears with your lips.  
Touch my world with your fingertips.  
And we can have forever.  
And we can love forever.  
Forever is our today.  
Who waits forever anyway?"  
  
Queen:  
"Who Wants to Live Forever."  
  
That is the first romantic story I've ever written. So please tell me what you thing.   
I need to know!!!!!!!! Tell me!!!!! Okay I'm calm now. I really hope you liked this   
story, and as you probably can tell I got the idea from a Queen song. So again I hope   
you enjoyed it and please tell me what you thing. I can be reached at:   
neomoon@yahoo.com and neomoon@seacove.net Well Peace Love and happiness to   
all of you. And see ya's later 'cause I'm so late for work!  
  
The original  
NeoMoon (Since 1995)  



End file.
